Prefect privilages
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: one shot au: Tonks begs Remus to let her use the prefect bathroom as she soaking and muddy and can't remember the Hufflepuff password. Remus/Tonks romance. Rated T for safety.


**Hello readers! So I was re-reading Harry Potter and this little one-shot popped into my head :) I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes that I have made. **

**Summary: **Tonks begs Remus to let her use the prefect bathroom as she soaking and muddy and can't remember the Hufflepuff password.

**Prefect Privileges **

It wasn't Tonks' fault.

Yes she may have landed her self in detention for morphing herself into Professor McGonagall to get Sirius and James out of trouble but really how was she supposed to know that McGonagall was coming around the corner. Remus was the one with the bloody map. He should have had made a better warning call (honestly a hooting owl? Did he not notice the hundreds of owls delivering mail every morning?)

Her punishment had been set outside where she had been forced to weed Hagrid's garden by hand. It didn't help that half way through her weeding it had started bucketing down rain, making the ground slippery. Clumsy even on a flat surface, she kept slipping and falling until her robes and hair was covered in mud.

She was only allowed to leave when the garden was cleared of weeds and she sulkily trudged back to the castle, a cheery Hagrid waving goodbye from his cabin door. As she stepped into the entrance, she slipped, crashing to the ground with a groan. She could the chatter of the school in the Great Hall, having dinner and she wished that she was there, dry and full.

Heaving herself up she cautiously continued towards the Hufflepuff common room, slipping every known and then and praying that she didn't run into Filch because knowing her luck he would make her scrub the floor clean for tracking in the mud she just brought in.

Eventually she made it to the Hufflepuff common room and now all she had to do was give the painting a password and she could take a long, hot shower.

_Password, _she thought. _Bollocks. _

She had forgotten the password. It had only been changed that morning but the Marauders had distracted her with their prank and then she had detention and –

_Bother it all I've forgotten. _

She looked around but there was no one in sight. She figured that everyone would be in the Great Hall having dinner, which is where she wanted to be after having a nice hot shower. Growling to herself and cursing James, Sirius and Remus, she turned around and began walking back to the Great Hall. She didn't get far before she crashed into a person, nearly causing them to fall down the moving staircase.

"Careful, Nymphadora," a slightly hoarse voice murmured in her ear.

"Remus!" she gasped, pulling back.

His eyes traced over her, taking in her muddy appearance and quirked an eyebrow. "Going for a new look?"

She hit him in the shoulder. "It's your fault I look like this," she huffed. "Honestly, an owl hoot. That was your danger call?"

He shrugged unapologetically. "Why haven't you changed?"

"I've forgotten the password," she mumbled, cheeks heating up as Remus chuckled. "Give me the password to the prefect bathroom."

"No," Remus smirked. "That's a privilege for being a prefect."

"And its your fault I look like this," Tonks cried, waving a hand up and down her body, nearly hitting Remus in the face. "I deserve a nice hot bath. Please."

Remus rubbed his jaw, pretending to think about it.

"I'll take your chocolate stash if you don't," Tonks warned.

"You wouldn't," Remus said, eyes narrowed. He searched her face for any sign that she was bluffing.

"Lose stone under your bed, third from the wall," Tonks said.

"How did you know it was there?!" Remus cried. "And what were you doing under my bed?"

"Looking for your chocolate," Tonks rolled her eyes. "Now, shall we head to the prefect bathroom?"

Remus held out his arm like a gentleman and Tonks grinned as she looped her arm through his. He walked her through the school until the reached a painting. Remus gave the password and the portrait swung open. He helped her through and Tonks let out a low whistle as she took in the bathroom. As she admired it, Remus went to the many taps and turned them on until steam began to fill the room along with bubbles.

Eager to get warm, Tonks didn't hesitate as she started pulling off her robes. As she went to pull her jumper off she got tangled, the sopping fabric clinging to her. She grunted as she tried to get it off.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, his voice strangled.

"Dancing," Tonks huffed sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm still in the room," Remus said.

"I know. Help me out of this would you," Tonks grumbled, still grumbling. She felt a pair of strong hands stop her and then suddenly she was free and standing chest to chest with Remus. Her heartbeat doubled and she grinned. "Wotcher."

Remus cleared his throat and took a step back. "I'll go. I'll save you some dinner."

At the mention of dinner, Tonks stomach grumbled loudly. "Can you bring me some?"

"What?"

"Dinner. Can you bring me up some here," Tonks grinned. "This could take a while." She gestured to her body with her hand.

Cheeks flushing red, Remus nodded and hurried out of the prefect bathroom. Giggling to herself, Tonks shed the rest of her clothes and jumped into the perfectly tempered water. She sighed loudly and let her aching muscles relax.

Although fully covered by the amount of bubbles Remus had put in, Tonks still felt a little giggly with the thought of him coming back with her in the water.

Her crush on Remus had begun in third year and had only continued to grow and now that they were in there fifth year she was tired of giving Remus hints that she liked him and wanted to date him and thought now it was time for drastic measures.

Grinning, she ducked under the water, giving her a scrub to try and remove some of the dirt. By the time her hair was no longer brown but back to her usual bright bubblegum pink, Remus had returned with a plate of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks!" Tonks grinned and took the plate from him and started to demolish the food he had brought.

Remus chuckled at her. "I'll see you later. Remember to drain the bath when your done."

"Where are you going?" Tonks frowned. She had spent hardly anytime with him at all lately.

"Back to the Gryffindor common room," Remus said. "So you can finish your bath in piece."

"Stay," Tonks pleaded. "I haven't talked to you in ages and you owe me!"

"Ahh but I paid my debt by letting you use the prefect bathroom," he reminded her.

"Bloody hell, Remus! Just stay," Tonks huffed.

Remus seemed to be having an internal struggle but eventually sat down on one the benches where a fluffy white towel sat.

Happy, Tonks finished her dinner and went back to scrubbing the dirt off her body.

"Really, wouldn't you prefer some privacy?" Remus asked in a strained voice.

Tonks, who had her back to Remus, looked over her shoulder. "What I would really like to know is why you always have an excuse to leave when it's just the two of us." She saw, to some satisfaction, him flinch.

For weeks now whenever they were alone he conveniently had somewhere else to be. After the fifth time she knew that he was avoiding her. What confused her though he had no problem talking to her when they were in a group.

"I haven't-" he began but her glare cut him short. "I'm sorry."

"Well I don't want you to be sorry," Tonks huffed. "I want you to stop doing it or at least tell me what I have done."

"You haven't done anything," Remus sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Turning in the water, she faced him. "Then what is it?"

He seemed to be battling with himself before finally he blurted out, "Because I like you!"

Tonks blinked, hope swelling up in her chest. "So you've been avoiding me?"

"I'm not…I can't be with you Tonks. I'm a werewolf," he said bitterly. "I can't offer you anything."

Rolling her eyes, Tonks heaved herself out of the bath. She nearly laughed as Remus's eyes went wide and he hurriedly clamped them shut.

"_Nymphadora!_" he cried.

Tonks grabbed the towel, wrapping it snugly around her before going to Remus and stopping until she was right in front of him. One hand clutching her towel, she raised her other and smacked him over the back of the head. "You git!"

"Owe!" Remus grumbled but refused to open his eyes.

"How many times do I- we- have to tell you that we couldn't care less that you are a werewolf!" Tonks said with exasperation. "and If I wanted someone who could offer me money I would be flirting with Derek Applebottom not you."

"Me?" Remus frowned but still didn't open his eyes.

Tonks sighed, rolling her eyes, and planted both hands on either side of Remus's cheeks and pulled him forward until their lips were touching. She kissed him slowly, waiting, until finally he began to kiss her back.

She hummed happily, struggling to stay up right, until Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her onto his lap. They stayed like this until Tonks shivered with the cool air and pulled back.

Remus finally opened his eyes and found Tonks beaming at him. He broke out into a smile too, happier than he had ever been since he had been bitten.

He coughed, all too aware of how little she as wearing. "Get dressed and I'll walk you back to your common room."

Tonks flushed. "Problem, I still can't remember the password."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed and please review! Happy reading :)<strong>


End file.
